Speak Now
by teenwolphs
Summary: Quinn has to stop Puck from marrying Santana, and they said speak now... Songfic one shot To Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now'


_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

Quinn had dreaded this day since she got the invitation in the mail. She knew she was not invited by Santana, that was obvious, but she couldn't stop herself from entering that beautiful church on the silent spring morning. The only noise heard was the soft pitter patter of the rain outside.

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Noah Puckerman never liked her that much, even if they had Beth together. Did that even matter now? He was marrying Santana, who was all kinds of wrong for him. She was a cruel bitch, and she hated her since that day they met. She knew the only reason Puck was marrying her in the first place is because Santana was beautiful and could do it with him any chance they could. Stupid slut._I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

"Hey Finn, Artie?" Quinn asked, peaking her head into the room they were all waiting in. She sighed when she saw that Santana was not anywhere near here, but she saw off in the corner her parents and little 14 year old sister, who she knew was a snotty brat. Her parents had divorced, so they were bickering like idiots. Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Finn and Artie, who were adjusting their tuxedos.

"Hey guys," Quinn said, walking over to her friends. Rachel smiled and walked over to Quinn, grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel hissed, knowing that Quinn was not welcome at all. "Once Santana sees you your going to get kicked out! Are you seriously risking your life?"

Finn laughed and grabbed Rachel's hand. 'It's okay, Puck invited her."

Quinn then heard screaming, and jumped. Shit, Santana found her!

No, it was Santana yelling, but not at her, at Brittany. She was throwing her hands in the air and screaming in Brittany's confused face.

"God, Brittany your so stupid!" She yelled, her pastry dress poofing every time she threw her arms down. "You can't wear your hair like that, my hair is like that!" She screamed and ran out, her face pure red.

"Sassy bitch," Kurt snarled, picking at his fingernails._Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

When Quinn took her seat, Santana caught a glimpse at her and snarled. "Daddy, I could have sworn I UNIVITED her! What the hell is she doing here!"

"Sweetheart," Mr. Lopez said, trying to calm down his overbearing daughter. "Your overreacting. Noah shouldn't have let her come, she's going to make this wedding horrible."

Santana rolled her eyes and the stupid death march began. Quinn was hiding behind the curtains now, trying to hide from Santana's death glare. Quinn gulped, and Artie laughed. "You don't have to hide, even though your not welcome at all."

Quinn laughed and hugged him. "Okay, I'll take my seat."

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

Santana floated down the aisle, and Quinn fake barfed. It was sick seeing her in her stupid pastry dress going towards the boy she loved.

Puck looked over and saw Quinn by Shelby, who brought Beth. Memories flooded him and when Quinn's eyes met his, they couldn't stop looking at each other. Quinn smiled shyly and waved, but Puck didn't wave back, knowing Santana was watching. Instead, he winked._I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

"Does anyone object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher's voice echoed in the hollow church. Quinn's head poked up, and Santana noticed this.

"Do it," Rachel whispered to her, a smile on her face. "You'll never get a second chance at it."

Quinn sucked in her breath, and stood, her hands shaking like crazy. She knew all eyes were on her, and Santana's burned a hold in her skin. She gulped, and closed her eyes. She then opened them, knowing those horrified looks wouldn't disappear. She wasn't focusing on those looks, she was focusing on Noah Puckerman. She then pulled a Rachel, and began to sing._I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girlDon't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Puck's eyes widened, and then a smile rose from his bad ass face. People said things like, "What is she doing?" and "Is she stupid?" Puck only had one thing on his mind. He then ran towards her, and held her hands.

"Quinn," he said, then began to sing to her._And you say lets run away now_

_I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

_When they said 'Speak now'_

Santana flew her flowers in the air and ran towards them, her face red. "What the fuck Noah? Are you seriously going to marry this bitch? She ruins our wedding and your going to pick her over me?"

Puck looked over at her and frowned. "Yes, I am. She loves me and I love her. You just wanted to marry me to prove that you could get married and not die alone like everyone said you would. So don't go saying that Quinn is a stupid bitch because that's you." He then grabbed Quinn's hands and ran out the church with her.

"It's raining!" Quinn yelled, putting her hands over her head. Puck just laughed, but her hands down, and kissed her, not caring that angry guests were watching. Then, suddenly, the rain stopped, bringing the sun in.

Quinn smiled and kissed him again. Finally, she had everything.


End file.
